


My Beloved Vampire Lover

by Sunshine071207



Series: Beloved Vampire Lover [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine071207/pseuds/Sunshine071207
Summary: Yui has been living with the Sakamaki brothers for a while now and she has developed feelings for a certain red-haired vampire and he has returned the feelings, they told his brothers and they accepted their relationship. And the brothers don't take her blood anymore and they also agree to keep Ayato and Yui's relationship a secret from other vampire families. But when an old friend arrives and the other vampires find our (including Karlheinz) how will the brothers protect Yui and their other friend? read to find out-Sun
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Sakamaki Kanato/Original Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Character(s)
Series: Beloved Vampire Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938796
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginning

It's been almost a year since Yui moved in with the Sakamaki brothers and over time she has been developing feelings for the 3rd born son Ayato, One night during night school Ayato asked Yui to meet him in the school's courtyard so that he could tell her something important. His brothers got suspicious and went to spy on them, but they couldn't hear anything Ayato was saying to Yui. 

Outside the school, Ayato and Yui sat on a bench and chatted then he asked her the important question, "Yui do you like anyone of my brothers and this includes myself?" he asked not looking at her, "Yes," she answered, Ayto had second thoughts about her loving him so he was going to go for broke when she beat him to it, "Ayato, your the one I like no scratch that I fell in love with you Ayato when I first walked into the mansion you made me feel different in a good way though. It's like when I'm near you that I feel safe and not scared like I used to be, and I knew that if any on those crazy Mukami brothers tried to get to me that you would put up a good fight just to protect me and I like that. What I'm trying t tell you Ayato is that I love you." Ayato's face showed shock that she loved him and all Yui did as smile at him, the brothers were able to hear that part through the door that leads to the courtyard. "Wait, she fell for Ayato?" Subaru asked socked that Yui feels something for Ayato, "It seems so." Reiji replied, he never liked the fact of spying on his brother and Yui but he learned something new bout Yui that she has feelings for Ayato they just had to see if Ayato felt the same about her or this is just a pointless confession. "Well I still can't see why our little girl fell for our idiotic brother Kanato," Laito said to his twin brother who was holding his favorite stuffed animal bear, Teddy. "But she did and we have to respect that brother," Kanato replied to his brother and the most shocking part was that Shuu was there as well and he was **Interested** in what Ayato and Yui were up to! "Will all of you keep quit Ayato is about to speak to Yui," Shuu said getting his brothers to shut up. 

Ayato took Yui's hand into his own, "Yui, ever since you stepped foot into our home you made me feel different in a really good way whenever I see you hurt or getting hurt by someone it makes me go crazy, and yes I feel the same way about you, I like you Yui but over time I started to love you. You are different from other human girls who have met us, you are beautiful, funny, kind, and caring and that is what I like about you. And I love you Yui, I will do anything in my power to protect you even f it costs me my own life I sware that I will keep you safe and happy." Ayato said making Yui smile, his brothers were shocked. "Well looks like Ayato loves her back," Kanato said with a smile on his face, "Yeah I have to agree, we should let them be happy and be happy for them," Reiji said showing a smile that is never shown that much since he is always alone or making something in his lab. But the next seen shocked them more then the confession did, both Ayato and Yui got closer to each other and their lips met and they shared their first official kiss. The brothers saw that both Ayato and Yui loved each other deeply and that they should accept that and not get jealous that Ayato has a girl and they do not. All of the remaining Sakamaki bothers had smiles on there faces, Ayato and Yui eventually pulled away from each other for air and they leaned their foreheads together, they also had smiles on there faces since they both had finally confessed to the one they love. 

After about 3 minutes of spying the brothers left the new couple in peace and they headed to the car to wait for them to arrive so that they could head home, Ayato healed Yui's hand and intertwined there fingers then asked, "Yui will you be my girlfriend?" he asked Yui smiled and nodded, "Of course I will Ayato!" she said happily and they kissed again, but when they parted this time a very important question popped up into Yui's mind. "Ayato, how are we going to tell your brothers about our relationship?" she asked Ayato thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "I have no Idea Pancake, but let's see there reactions shall we?" He said standing up and so did Yui they then went hand in hand to the front of the school where the rest of the brothers were waiting, "So what took so long Ayato?" Subaru asked trying to hide the fact that he saw everything along with the other brothers who were with him at the time. "Well we have something to tell you all," Ayato said sounding nervous but Yui squeezed his hand and give him a smile, Ayato turned to his brothers. "Well, me and Yui are now dating." the brothers had fake shocked faces and them they all thought the same thing, 'yeah because we saw you do it, IT"S ABOUT TIME AYATO! Reiji showed a smile, "Well that's some good news now lest's head home." They all nodded, got in the car, and drove home to the Sakamaki mansion.

But unnoticed to them a car followed them and it was from the Yamasaki family of vampires and there was an old friend about to arrive very soon and she already knows most of the new secrets the Sakamaki's hold but does she know about Ayato and Yui's relationship? Will she approve? find out in chapter 1 of My Beloved Vampire Lover and Ayayui love story!


	2. The Arrival of Sakura Yamasaki

A week as gone by since Yui and Ayato started dating and they are very happy together, and the brothers support them, and they don't take blood from Yui anymore and everything practically went back to normal but soon an old friend will arrive very soon.

Morning came and Ayato was the first one awake and he looked at Yui who was still sleeping soundly, Ayato smiled at his girlfriend as she snuggled into him. 'How did I get a girl like her?' he thought, Ayato bent down and kissed Yui on her head. This made Yui wake up just a little and she smiled at him before she closed her eyes once more since she was very tiered his stupid twin brothers woke Yui up about 3 times last night that she is very tired. Ayato slowly got out of bed and dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans he slipped into his slippers and left the room to eat with his brothers. 

*Downstairs*  
Reiji was in the kitchen finishing making breakfast when there was a knock on the front doors, he stopped what he was doing and went to open the door. He turned the handle and opened the door when it opened fully he saw someone he never thought he would see again, "Is that you Sakura?" he asked the girl in front of him she had long white hair and purple eyes she was dressed in a purple long-sleeved dress but the skirt if the dress was black, in her hair was a black headband and in her hand was the handle to her suitcase. "Hello again Reiji," she said with a smile, "May I come in?" she asked Reiji nodded and allowed her in, "You came at the right time Sakura I just finished making breakfast." He said taking her bag from her and leading her inside of the house, Sakura smiled as she followed Reiji into the house then she saw the other 4 in the living room. "SAKURA!" the boys cried as they got up and run to hug her, she hugged them back. "Hey guys, wait were is Ayato?" she asked looking around for the red-haired Sakamaki brother. "He hasn't come downstairs yet." Reiji said but as he said that the 3rd born brother walked into the room, "Hey Ayato look who's here." Shu said as he moved out of the way so that his brother could see Sakura, "Hello old friend." He said making eye contact with her, "Yes hello Ayato I have a question does a girl live here?" she asked excitedly, Ayato chuckled. "Yes there is and she happens to be my girlfriend." He said with a smile on his face they could see Sakura's face light up at the mention of another girl in the mansion. "Ayato what is her name?" she asked trying to calm herself down, "Her name is Yui," Ayato replied by now Sakura was fangirling like crazy.

All the brothers chuckled at how much Sakura wanted to meet Yui, "Where is she now Ayato?" Sakura asked, "She is currently sleeping since Laito and Kanato kept her up most of the night so she will come down one she has rested enough." Ayato replied, "Ok I can wait." she said smiling then they all went into the dining room to eat there breakfast that Reiji made. "SO what brings you here Sakura?" Subaru asked the white-haired girl looked down at her plate as tears came down her face, Reiji who was sitting next to her felt that she was hurting inside so he turned to her and brought her into his arms in a loving hug. The brothers watched the scene with smiles on there faces since they knew in the past that Reiji had a soft spot for Sakura. "Why are you so broken inside Sakura?" he asked as he felt his jacket become wet from her tears, Sakura calmed down a little bit, but before she could answer Reiji they heard footsteps come near them and Ayato knew who it was. They all turned to the entrance to see a girl with long blond hair and reddish-pink eyes and a smile was planted on her face she was dressed in a light pink off the shoulder dress that stopped at her knees, she had a flower hair clip in her hair. It was Yui, Ayato got up from his spot and walked up to her so that he could stand next to her. "Sakura, this is Yui Komori, my girlfriend," Ayato said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Yui's shoulders. Sakura stood up and walked over to the couple, "And Yui this is Sakura Yamasaki she is a childhood friend of us brothers." Ayato said, "It's nice to finally meet you Yui," Sakura said smiling and extending her hand to Yui, "Likewise Sakura it's good to know that another girl will be staying here at the mansion so that I can have someone to talk to about my personal problems." Yui said smiling and accepting the handshake from Sakura, the brothers smiled seeing both girls getting along, and it kind of passed off what they were talking about at first seeing that Yui brought light into the room but Reiji knew that something was not right with Sakura. 'I''ll ask her about it later.' he thought as he felt her broken heart yarn for closure about the problem that is hurting her inside.

Yui joined the brothers and Sakura at the table and of course she sat next to Ayato, and the conversations they had were happy ones no one brought up why Sakura decided to move in with the brothers and Yui. But Reiji still had his doubts about her faking the smiles she shows but he knows that most of them were true since she was happy but not happy enough to make him feel at ease with what happened before Yui entered the room so he was going to ask her what happened and how it happened so that he and the rest of them could help her feel better. After breakfast Yui took the opportunity to get to know Sakura a little more and Sakura also got to know more about Yui, and both Ayato and Reiji were happy that the two of them got along so well despite being from different families and races love living beings you see Sakura is a Vampire like the brothers but she is from the Yamasaki family of vampires while Yui is a human born in a religious family.

But soon everything for Sakura will run down hill will the brothers and Yui be able to help her mainly Reiji? Stay tuned to find out ~Sun


End file.
